Insomnie
by tite-odey
Summary: Petite confession entre amis alors que le sommeil les fuis.


Insomnie

Un jeune adolescent s'avance lentement vers un arbre penché. Malgré l'obscurité de la mi-nuit son regard reste braqué sur la silhouette qui y est assise. Cette dernière, avertie par un craquement sursaute et se tourne vers le nouveau venu. Elle semble immédiatement le reconnaître et se laisse tomber de son perchoir pour le rejoindre. Un sourire illumine son visage. Doucement elle lui prend la main et l'entraîne au pied de l'arbre. Sans gêne elle se laisse tomber, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Un éclat de rire résonne dans le silence de la nuit.

Se redressant, l'intrus s'adosse à l'arbre sa main toujours dans celle de l'autre. Il n'est guère gêné par ce contact. Mais l'autre, le réalisant, s'extrait du lien qu'il a provoqué, il a un peu chaud, sans raison mais son être est apaisé. Sa voix s'élève douce, au rythme de la houle, qui doucement butte contre les rochers de l'île.

- Il est tard.

Le silence se poursuit un instant, laissant à la voix le temps de continuer.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Un sourire moqueur brille sur les lèvres interrogées.

- Et toi ?

La silhouette n'est pas joueuse, elle n'est pas à l'aise avec les mots et leurs subtilités lui échappe, elle sais qu'elle n'a aucune chance dans ce combat aussi répond elle.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Je t'ai vu sortir de chez toi alors je t'ai suivi.

- Je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars. Je n'en peux plus. Chaque nuit me vienne des images de simili, Axel surtout, avec une jeune fille qui ressemble à Kairi.

- Xion

- Face à la tristesse de la silhouette, le nom de l'étrange créature est sorti spontanément. Il le regrette lorsque la silhouette le relance, pleine d'espoir.

- Tu l'as connais ?

- Je l'ai connu, un temps, juste une marionnette qui voulais couper ses fils. Comme tout les similis de l'organisation.

- La regrettes-tu ?

- Elle avait pour mission d'assimiler Roxas.

Les deux protagonistes laissent un léger silence entre eux. La silhouette a compris le message. Les paroles de son ami la soulagent. Elle sait qu'il y a des gens qui la recherche, des gens prêts à faire des sacrifices pour elle et non pour son simili. Elle se trouve égoïste mais elle sourit.

- Ce n'est pas parce que certains tenaient à Roxas que personne ne tiens à toi. C'est à toi que Kairi à donné son cœur, c'est pour toi que Naminé a guidé Roxas devant cet œuf immaculé. Mais n'est-il pas un peu tard pour tant de questionnement ?

Sora lève les yeux vers son interlocuteur, et pousse un soupir, tout comme lui ce dernier est assis, et plus grand. Mais au dessus de la frustration règne la curiosité. La phrase de l'aîné lui échappe. Ce dernier, une nouvelle fois, ri et Sora ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il se sentait bien, la tristesse de Roxas semblait s'estomper.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, Roxas ne veux pas que tu souffres. Mais la perte d'un être chère est toujours dure, laisse lui le temps de s'estomper, et n'oublie pas ses deux personnes pour lui. Et puis de connaître ses erreurs te permettra peut être de les éviter.

Sora penche la tête sur le coté, son visage exprime un mélange de confusion et de soulagement. Il n'est pas sur de tout comprendre, mais tout allait s'arranger si Riku le lui disait.

- Maintenant, parles moi de tes voyages !

Le maître de la Keyblade, hésite un instant. Il sait cette période sensible pour le jeune garçon aux cheveux gris qui se tient à ses coté. Il décide cependant de commencer par le début. Il voulait que l'autre sache qu'il l'avait recherché, qu'il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Il lui parla de son inquiétude à la disparition des embarcations, de sa panique lorsque l'autre avait sombré dans les ténèbres, du pacte qu'il avait passé avec Donald. Il hésita un instant en racontant ce moment. Il avait promis de sourire quoi qu'il arrive, parce que tout finissait toujours bien. Mais il savait que Riku l'avait mal pris. Cependant ne lisant que la curiosité dans le sourire de son vis-à-vis il enchaîne. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que doucement il s'affaissait, s'allongeant sur l'autre garçon.

Le lendemain c'est les cris, inquiets, de leurs amis qui les tirent du sommeil. Aucun des deux ne s'était sentit sombrer dans le sommeil. Un sommeil paisible exorcisé des démons de leurs passés. Kairi hurla en les découvrant.

- Vous étiez où ? On s'inquiétait nous ! Vos mères sont persuadées que vous avez fugué une fois de plus. Elles sont très inquiètes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kairi, on va pas s'envoler.

Les mots sont accompagnés d'un sourire rayonnant. Sora se sent tellement bien après cette matinée de sommeil et la présence de Kairi le comble un peu plus. Peut-être ses cauchemards fuient-ils ses amis ? Peut-être aussi est-il temps pour lui de se rapprocher de son amie*. Il commence à rejoindre la plage lorsqu'il constate l'absence de son meilleur ami. Se tournant il le découvre, toujours allongé au pied de l'arbre. Un instant la pensée fugace de cette nuit passé sur les genoux de l'aîné le fait rougir.

- Riku on y vas, dépêche toi.

A ses coté la voix de Kairi le fait sursauté. Lorsque son attention se porte à nouveau sur son ami se dernier affiche un air détaché qui le fait frissonner. Il semble bien loin de l'ami qui a partagé sa nuit.

* Je confirme la présence d'un E à la fin de amie ce n'est pas une erreur.


End file.
